¿V'O'L?
by Maddencita
Summary: RXP un nuevo año escolar... sueños extraños... Algunas noticias, raros parentezcos. Una noche singular. Cosas de estudiantes... 2 CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Tengo tiempos de no escribir un fic largo pero :D recordando viejos tiempos he decidido volver a escribir… Pueden encontrar mis otros fics bajo el nombre de Inyi o Ienkotsu-Kihiro… sip esos fics son mios :P nada del otro mundo pero olvide con que cuenta los tenia, olvide la contrasenha y todo jaja :D Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste!!

RENXPILIKA ES LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL :D pero tb hay YohxAnna y HoroxTamao y una que tora sorpresa por ahí !!!

No se ni para que pongo esto pero… neeeel… shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen [supiro ganas me dan… bah!! XD

Dejen review si les gusta :D

Comencemos!!

_**-------------------------Miradas-----------------------------------**_

Despertó mojado... con un, por decirlo de alguna manera, nudo en la garganta. No utilizaba ropa al dormir... su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado, solo agarro una toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello y salió a un balcón. Después de todo no le interesaba pues nadie le vería. Su casa se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad así que... ¿que más da?

-Otra vez soñé con ella...- dijo un chico de cabellos violeta -Es una pena...que aun no logro ver su cara. .. ¡Sueños insípidos y molestos!- dijo para sí mismo y volvió a su cama. Cubriéndose hasta la mitad de su musculoso cuerpo. Dormía boca abajo y la luz de la luna se atenuaba en su espalda, haciendo resaltar su tatuaje familiar.

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su final. Ren Tao se encontraba metiendo sus maletas a su auto. Llevándose todo lo necesario para el colegio.

-Maldito imbécil... ¡Porque se demora tanto!-

-(U¬¬) Oye, ¡estúpido! ¿Con quien hablas?- dijo un peliazul recién llegado y metiendo sus maletas al auto de su amigo.

-Idiota... ¡Vámonos mejor!-

Siguieron su camino hasta el instituto. La misma rutina de siempre. Finalmente llegaron, metieron todas las cosas a sus cuartos, en poco tiempo ya se encontraban instalados.

El instituto era gigantesco; y ¿que decir de sus cuartos? eran lujosos hasta el último detalle. Los alumnos vivían por facultades y los hacían acompañarse en grupos de cuatro. Las habitaciones eran enormes y cada uno de los integrantes tenía su espacio. Incluso el fragmento más desapercibido estaba hecho de madera. Para ser un lugar de estudio, era extremadamente hermoso.

Ren se encontraba viendo por la ventana, tal vez veía algo nuevo. Desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió.

-¡¡Mira quienes llegaron!!- se escucho una voz picara proveniente del cuarto de al lado.

Ren salió caminando a ver con que se encontraría.

-¡Hola Ren!- saludo un muchacho de cabellos castaños. Yoh Asakura.

-¡Hola idiota!- dijo por igual, el gemelo de Yoh: Hao Asakura.

-jaja... como siempre tarde- se limito a contestar Ren.

Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horohoro y Hao Asakura eran de los nombres más mencionados en todo el instituto. No solo por su atractivo físico, ya que todas las niñas que habitaban ahí tenían un amor por alguno de ellos en secreto. Admiradoras le sobraban a cada uno de ellos. Pero, siempre se destacaban en algo: deportes, estudios y la lista continua. Eran extremadamente populares. Que decir de la cabeza del equipo: Ren Tao... su musculatura, su carácter misterioso, todo lo que detrás de el se escondía parecía intrigarles a las muchachas del colegio. El parecía no tomarle mucha importancia.

Todos habían terminado de desempacar y se encontraban hablando de una cosa por otra. Muchas muchachas ansiaban llegar hasta el, por decir, departamento que los cuatro jóvenes compartían... pero nadie se atrevía. Las únicas que lo conocían eran Anna Kyouyama, novia de Yoh y Tamao que era la novia de Horo. Lo había sido ya por largo tiempo así que ellas se habían ganado el derecho de estar en ese lugar sagrado por esos jóvenes. No es que tuvieran nada ahí pero la gente especulaba tanto sobre sus vidas que les encantaba mantener a todos a la expectativa.

-Que pocilga- dijo una rubia haciéndose entrar a la pequeña sala.

-jajaja Annita (.U)- saludo su amado.

-Bueno la verdad es que nadie la obliga a venir. Bah! ella sola se invita y se viene quejando- murmuraba Horo

-Ella podría... matarte P- aviso Hao

-Yoh!- dijo ella, casi en un grito.

-Si, Annita?- pregunto él sin chistar. A pesar del carácter posesivo que ella demostraba frente a los demás. Cuando estaba a solas con Yoh todo cambiaba. Ambos se complementaban. El era agua y ella fuego. No saben ni como pero se enamoraron profundamente el uno del otro. Era algo innegable y Anna pasaba ya a ser casi parte de la pequeña fraternidad de estos muchachos.

-Vámonos- ordeno. Y ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano, ocasionando que todos los ojos se fijaran en ellos.

-Desearía no usar estos uniformes... me estresan- suspiro Ren

El uniforme para varones consistía en un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un saco verde con la insignia del colegio del lado izquierdo y otros accesorios como una corbata, corbatín, listón, etc. Para el de mujeres era una falda cuadriculada gris con verde y líneas negras, con una camisa blanca de vestir por igual y un saco. La mayoría usaba sus calcetas hasta la rodilla. Era un colegio "católico" después de todo.

Tamao llego un poco mas tarde a la sala principal de su "casa". Así que Hao y Ren decidieron salir a caminar un rato pues no querían estar ahí mientras la "bienvenida" entre los dos enamorados se llevara acabo. A pesar que Horo tenía su propio cuarto y habían paredes separándolos, la sola idea de saber lo que estaba pasando les resultaba como un martirio sicológico.

-Ren...-

-¿Que?- dijo el aludido moviendo sus en dirección a Hao

-Podrías hacerme el favor de no comportarte como un maldito gato y dejar de tomar leche tan seguido (.U)- al decir esto hesito un poco pues sabia las consecuencias.

-¡Idiota!- dijo indignado mientras le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería que se encontraba en la entrada principal de las instalaciones escolares. Ren sentado sobre la mesa y Hao en una banca. Hao estaba leyendo y Ren tomando leche embotellada.

De repente un lujoso automóvil se parqueo justo enfrente de la puerta principal. Un hombre se bajo a abrir las puertas traseras de dicho auto, dejando salir a lo que pronto llamaría la atención de uno de los dos jóvenes, por no decir que los dos. Dos muchachas de estatura promedio bajaron del auto, ambas con pelo largo, una de cabellos celestes y lacios y la otra de cabellera platinada y ondulada. Una de ojos Rubi intenso y la otra de ojos azul marino. Muy bonitas ambas y unos cuantos muchachos a su alrededor quedaron babeando. De seguro eran nuevas ya que nadie las había visto por ahí.

-Reacciona Hao.. pareciera como si nunca hubieses visto a una mujer- se mofó el chino tirando con pulso perfecto la botella de leche al basurero.

-Callate-

-De seguro estas analizando a tus próximas presas jaja-

-Y a ti que te importa… cretino-

-¡¡Hola muchachos!!- Saludó un chico de cabellera verde y ojos esmeralda. Con buen semblante y piel clara. Lyserg Diethel se asomo a la escena.

Ren Tao hizo caso omiso al saludo como siempre, ese muchacho no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era un conquistador, le gustaba jugar con las chicas y se creía mas de lo que era y por alguna extraña razón siempre intentaba relacionarse con ellos. Solo le hizo una mirada indiferente y puso sus manos en la nuca viendo al cielo, aun sentado sobre la mesa.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Hao algo desanimado, volviendo a su actividad de siempre.

-Nada… vine a saludarlos. Por dios nunca puedo quedar bien con ustedes…-

-Gay… cuff-cuff… Gay… - decía el chino –Wow parece que me dará tos-

-Hahaha… buena esa! Es un clásico!- Felicitó Asakura mientras chocaba su mano con la de Ren.

-(¬¬) Ya vieron a las nuevas estudiantes?- comenzó a decir el peliverde – Al parecer serán compañeras nuestras-

-Y eso que?- dijo Ren. Si algo era cierto, el le prestaba poca atención a sus alrededores aunque no podía negar que observo de re ojo a una de las muchachas, pero aun así no era asunto suyo.

-Vamos, vamos… no seas antipático Rentu XD… déjalo que termine su historia-

-Hahaha.. Te gusto unaaaa!!!- se empezó a burlar Lyserg

-Soy hombre… a diferencia tuya a mi si me gustan las mujeres por montones :D- dijo Hao.

-("¬ ¬)… De igual forma lo único que pude averiguar es que son hermanas…. Y que sus nombre son Jeanne y Pilika Uzumaki- informo el muchacho. [Un poco de Naruto no le hace mal a nadie XD jaja al rato y esto se convierte en Crossover XD!

-Bah! Ustedes sigan hablando… me voy a la biblioteca- dijo Ren y se marchó.

Al parecer las dos jovencitas por su buen parecido, ya eran tema de conversación en muchos de los grupos masculinos de la escuela. A Ren sin más ni menos no le interesaba. Solo iría a buscar un buen libro para pasar el día, después de todo, las clases comenzarían mañana…

-MAS ADENTRO YOOOOH!!- gritaba una rubia dentro de una habitación

-Annitaa… YA!! YAAAA!! POR FAVOR!! – rogaba yoh… Al parecer Yoh ayudaba a la chica a instalarse en su habitación. Por el momento estaba metiendo un mueble inmenso, el cual había cambiado como un trillón de veces de puesto. Estaba cansado pero luego obtendría su recompensa.

Después de una agitada tarde de acciones de temperatura alta, Horo y Tamao estaba descansando en la cama del muchacho. Cansados pero totalmente felices compartían una serie de "te amo tanto" y otras cosas por el estilo. Ambos estaban muy enamorados y pensar que antes se odiaban. Como da vueltas la vida, ¿no?

Hao solo converso un rato más con Lyserg y se despidió, andaba caminando por ahí y volvió a ver a las supuestas hermanas… Ambas, totalmente hermosas… Las miro de re ojo pues tenia una reputación que cuidar. Si algo les gustaba a las chicas sobre esos cuatro muchachos, era que todos eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Sin embargo, Hao Asakura tenía sus propias reglas y aprovechaba todas las puertas que se le abrían… poniéndolo de la forma mas inocente.

Se acerco un poco de manera disimulada hacia donde estaban las muchachas. Y logro escuchar algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera…

_**------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------**_

Jejejeje bueno pues hasta aki dejo el fic :D

Espero reviews!!! Porfaaa!! Sean buenas personas y déjenme un review que me motive a seguirlo jajaja!! Ok y si no pues igual gracias por pasar por aki ;)!!

REVIEW!!


	2. Las Nuevas

OK… este capitulo no es de los mas brillantes. Pero es necesario para proseguir la historia :D. Espero uno que otro review aunque sea y gracias por leer !! Alguna sugerencia o algo, póngalo en el review :D!!

…Bah…. No, shaman King no es de mi procedencia…

_**----------------------------Las Nuevas--------------------------------**_

-Crees que podamos comportarnos en este lugar?- pregunto la chica de ojos rubí a la otra que se encontraba a su lado.

-comportarnos? como que si fuéramos las dos... si yo tuve que transferirme a este estúpido colegio fue porque tu me lo pediste. Fue tu culpa porque te echaron de nuestra escuela- acuño la otra.

-Bah! detalles, hermanita... :)... Vamos no te enojes... tu eras muy picara también-

-(o.O) quieres sacar trapitos al sol?-

-Jajajaja... de ninguna manera hermanita- negó poniendo ambas manos al frente y moviéndolas de lado a lado en señal de nerviosismo.

-A veces me indigna ser tu gemela, Jeanne...-

-Claro como digas Pilika- dijo haciéndose la tonta ante el ultimo comentario de la joven.

-Gemelas?... pero que pequeño es el mundo- susurro para sí mismo Hao Asakura que acaba de escuchar esta platica. Le parecía demasiado curioso e inesperado que fueran gemelas, pero igual quien puede culpar al orden genético? después de todo, el mismo tenía a su gemelo idéntico pero algo le hacia pensar que este dúo de hermanas no tenían ni un pelo en común... o estaría haciendo conclusiones demasiado rápido? ... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Dejó su recién adoptada posición de espía, después de todo, las cosas solo se pondrían más interesantes a partir de esto. Caminó a paso lento casi disfrutando la escuela. Aunque no había mucho que ver, las personas de siempre, los lugares de supuesto relajamiento que siempre habían. La escuela era lujosa, sí que lo era.

Yoh se encontraba acostado junto a su bella novia. Anna era lo mejor que se había encontrado en la vida y no pensaba dejarla ir jamás… La encontraba tan hermosa, mas ahora que sus cabellos le llegaban a la cintura solo ansiaba esos momentos para comérsela a besos, ella lo hacia sentir como nadie en la faz de la tierra y que decir de la chica, Yoh era sin lugar a dudas su otra mitad. El lazo que los unía iba más allá que cualquier palabra o acto.

Ren Tao andaba en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando por un libro que llamara su atención. No por nada era el mejor de su clase, era muy listo, le gustaba leer, le gustaba entender sus pensamientos que a veces eran tan confusos. Nuevamente, volvió a visualizar ese extraño sueño, lo había estado teniendo constantemente por el último mes. Al parecer compartía un tierno momento con una mujer pero no podía ver la cara de ella, no podía ver nada, eran sombras, sabía que era el con alguien pero el no saber porque demonios estas visiones se hacían presentes en su memoria lo desesperaban.

El chico de cabello violáceo era el más codiciado del cuarteto de muchachos guapos. El había estado con un par de chicas, no por amor, más bien por deseo. Que sea una persona seria no quita que no tenga necesidades… sexuales? Bueno, placer es placer. Se acostaba con las chicas y nunca mas volvía a saber de ellas, y aunque ellas lo persiguieran a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Encontró un libro al azar y se lo llevó, regresó a su dormitorio y encontró a Horohoro y Tamao. Se quedó conversando un rato con ellos y luego se encerró en su cuarto.

La noche se hizo presente. Hao se encontraba haciendo unos volantes dibujando a Lyserg como si fuese una niña… le encantaba molestar a ese muchacho!! Es decir, quien en su sano juicio decide pintarse el pelo de verde?

Horohoro se había ido al cuarto de Yoh y hablaban de un cierto evento para compartir con sus novias, normalmente en estas conversaciones ni Ren ni Hao se hacían presentes, de todas maneras su forma de pensar era un poco mas libertina que la de los muchachos que estaban amarrados a sus novias hasta el cuello.

Eran las 11:00 pm y Ren no conciliaba el sueño. Se levanto y se paro frente a la única ventana que había en su habitación y que daba a un pequeño paisaje verdoso que tenía la escuela. Abrió la ventana y una brisa jugo con sus cabellos violáceos. Vale mencionar que estaba sin camisa, solo con un bóxer negro. Se quedó viendo hacia abajo hasta que diviso a una sombra que parecía cada vez hacerse mas clara.

En ese momento recordó lo que Lyserg había dicho antes –Uzumaki- se dijo a sí mismo. Se quedo viéndola ya que desde que la vio había algo en ella que llamaba su atención. De una u otra forma la chica noto esos ojos dorados clavados en ella y vio hacía arriba como buscando algo… mas bien, a alguien. Ambos ojos: dorados y azul marino se encontraron. Ren no mostro sorpresa más bien no tenía ninguna emoción en su cara, paso un segundo y en eso Tao hizo una media sonrisa y levanto su mano en forma de saludo. La chica se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Cuando ya decidió afrontar la cara del muchacho, el ya se había dado la vuelta solo observo la espalda del mismo y vio su enorme tatuaje.

Abrazo a su libro y siguió caminando. No sabia porque no había reaccionado cuando aquel muchacho le dedico esa amigable sonrisa, pero bueno ni modo. Andaba recorriendo la escuela viendo el que serías como su nuevo hogar, después de todo ese instituto era mas como internado. Se siente un poco frustrada porque en su antiguo colegio solo iban ninhas pero desde que su hermana decidió tontamente meter a un chico, fueron expulsadas ya que Pilika trato de encubrirla. Estúpida ella.

Ren Tao pensando en una serie de cosas se quedo dormido. Boca abajo como siempre.

El día empezaba muy temprano para los estudiantes ya que las clases daban inicio a las 7 am. Estaban todos reunidos en el salón de clase, aburridos como nunca aunque el Profesor Fausto hacia un chiste de vez en cuando. Ahora era el momento de anunciar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

-Pilika y Jeanne Uzumaki puede hacerme el favor de pasar a saludar a sus companheros- dijo el hombre rubio haciendo un poco de esfuerzo en la voz.

Las chicas entraron y muchos intercambios buenos y malos se hicieron presentes; algunas muchachas las miraban con ojos de frivolidad y algunos muchachos parecían querérselas comer con solo de verlas. Los cuatro chicos principales no hicieron mucho caso a excepción de Hao y Ren.

-Siéntense como gusten- dijo el hombre. Los alumnos se sentaban de dos en dos. Obviamente ellas buscaron asientos vacios para ambas.

Las chicas hicieron una vista general a todo el salón para ver con que se encontraban…

-PRIMOOOOO!!- grito la chica de ojos rubí corriendo hacia un muchacho de cabello… verde?

O.O Primo? – dijeron a dueto Asakura y Tao viéndose uno al otro.

Las chicas saludaron a Lyserg Diethel de una forma muy afectuosa y se sentaron cerca de el.

-Bienvenidas chicas- dijo Yoh Asakura con su típica sonrisa.

-Yoh… Anna va a… matarte :S!!- advirtió su compañero de clase, Horohoro que desde no muy lejos sintió la mirada asesina de la chica rubia. Celos. Muchos celos. Yoh se paralizo y rápido volvió a ver al pizarrón.

Hao miro con un poco de atención a la chica de ojos rubí, esta lo noto y le dio una sonrisa a medias pero el no hizo nada, dio indiferencia y volvió a ver a su cuaderno, siguió como si nada.

Pilika vio al muchacho que en la noche pasada le había saludado pero esta vez el chico ni la volteo a ver ni nada. Quizá se había molestado por su falta de educación ya que no pudo mantener el contacto con el ni siquiera saludarlo… Sí, eso era.

El día proseguido de manera normal. Estaban haciendo un ejercicio de matematica. Casi todos estaban teniendo problemas, en uno de los momentos que Pilika aparto la vista de su cuaderno se quedo estudiando a esos cabellos violetas, el extranho peinado del muchacho le llamo un poco la atención. Observo como el muchacho se ponía la mano en la nuca, moviendo un poco sus cabellos, atrás de ellos se leía: V.O.L…. Que demonios???

_**--------------------------------Continuará----------------------------------**_

Apenas vamos comenzando :P

No se desesperen!!

Pronto llegaremos a lo bueno. Muy bueno

Espero reviews. Gracias!!

Atte. Maddencita


End file.
